Confesion bajo el cerezo
by Kizna Okashi
Summary: Ya llego San Valentine y el amor esta en el aire ¿Eiji se atrevera a confesarle su amor a esa persona? entren y averiguenlo! Dedicado a mi amore! n0n. LEEMON! no menores de 18
1. Chapter 1

CONFESION BAJO EL CEREZO

Titulo: Confesión bajo el cerezo

Autor: Kizna Kazeai

Dedicatoria: A mi Napy por San valentine n0n Ti amuuu

ADVERTENCIA: YAOIIIII! ¬¬

Era el día de San Valentine, el amor estaba en el aire, a dondequiera que mirases había parejas de enamorados, alumnos yendo hacia la escuela tomados de la mano y sonriendo llenos de felicidad.

Y allí estaba Eiji, caminando junto a su compañero de dobles y sub-capitan, estaba realmente nervioso por lo que haría mas adelante. Si, le confesaría su amor a _esa_ persona especial. Apretó con fuerza uno de los tirantes de su mochila en la cual llevaba el regalo para _esa_ persona.

.-Eiji -hablo su acompañante- Te veo nervioso ¿Te pasa algo malo? -Eiji podía ver q su pareja de tennis estaba preocupado por el

.-No, estoy bien Syoichiroh, descuida -sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas aun por el nerviosismo

.-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea -los labios del sub-capitan se curvearon en una sonrisa tranquilizadora

.-Si, gracias Syoichiroh, siempre puedo confiar en ti, eres un gran amigo

"_Amigo"_ una sonrisa algo triste se asomo por los labios del sub-capitan _"Amigo"_ era lo mas que podía obtener de el neko. Eiji miro hacia el suelo, sabia que rompía el corazón del sub-capitan al decir esa palabra y se sintió dolido por ello. Hace tiempo que Oishi le había confesado su amor, pero el neko le había rechazado, no quería ilusionarle de ninguna manera, eso solo le lastimaría mas, y es que además el ya estaba enamorado de otra persona, alguien ya le había ganado su corazón, y eso Oishi lo sabia.

.-Y dime... -se escucho la voz de Oishi después de un largo silencio- Te le vas a declarar, no es así? -Eiji solo asintió algo nervioso mientras veía al suelo- Espero de todo corazón que las cosas salgan bien -dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

Eiji volvió la vista para ver al sub-capitan a los ojos, sus mejillas aun seguían un poco encendidas. Le sonrió, Oishi siempre le apoyaba, y sabía que el solo le hería, se sintió mal por ello, pero simplemente no podía manipular sus propios sentimientos.

.-Arigatou Syoichiroh -dijo mientras le sonreía, y respiraba ondo para tratar de calmar sus nervios. Fue entonces que sintió los brazos de su amigo alrededor de su cuerpo- Syo...

.-Tranquilízate, estoy seguro... que todo saldrá bien -susurro en su oído, para después soltarle

.-Syo... Arigatou -volvió a sonreírle el neko

.-Bien, debo irme -dijo mientras se encaminaba a su salón de clases- Muy buena suerte Eiji! -dijo antes de dar vuelta hacia otro pasillo

El neko volvió a respirar hondo para después entrar a su salón de clases en el cual se encontraba el... Camino en dirección a su asiento. Estaba realmente nervioso

.-Hola Eiji -le sonrió Syusuke con su típica sonrisa

.-Ho-hola Syu-syusuke -dijo nervioso el neko, sus mejillas estaban muy coloreadas

.-Que pasa Eiji, ocurre algo?

.-B-bueno... yo... -fue entonces que el profesor hizo acto de presencia en el salón de clases

.-Buenos días chicos -les saludo

.-Buenos días -contestaron al unísono todos los alumnos

.-Bueno, Syusuke, quiero hablar contigo durante el descanso, te espero en el patio bajo el árbol de cerezo, si? -dijo nervioso el neko, casi no le salían las palabras por aquel nudo que tenia en su garganta

.-Deacuerdo -contesto el prodigio con una sonrisa un tanto diferente a la fe siempre

Y así pasaron las clases, Eiji seguía muy nervioso ante lo que pasaría en el descanso. Y entonces llego, el timbre que anunciaba el intermedio sonó y todos los alumnos guardaron sus cosas para salir del aula y reunirse con sus parejas (o almenos algunos, por que otros están más solos que una solitaria xD)

Y así, Syusuke se encontraba de pie bajo la sombra del hermoso árbol de cerezo con un Eiji realmente nervioso que miraba hacia el suelo y jugaba con sus manos.

.-Y bien, que es lo que querías decirme Eiji? -el chico prodigio seguía con su habitual sonrisa

.-B-bueno... lo que... lo que pasa es que yo... bueno... yo... es decir... tu... -el rostro del pelirrojo se encontraba del mismo color que su cabello, aunque mas brillante, su corazón latía con una rapidez inhumana, sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago y un enorme nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar como Dios manda

.-Eiji? -pregunto algo divertido ante la actitud del neko

.-B-bueno... -no podía hacerlo, las palabras no salían de sus labios con coherencia, así que paso al plan B. Saco el regalo que hizo para el Fuji, era un chocolate en forma de oso con envoltura transparente y un listón rojo que la mantenía cerrada, y un sobre sellado con un corazón

.-¿Que es eso? -dijo mientras sonreía aun mas

.-A-ábrelo -dijo el neko mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba hacia cualquier punto que no fuese Syusuke

Y así lo hizo el prodigio, abrió el sobre y saco una nota. Por el siguiente medio minuto, que al neko que al neko le parecieron siglos, el prodigio se dedico a leer la nota.

.-Eiji... Acaso tu...

.-Syusuke, yo entendería si no quisieras volverme a hablar, o que me rechaces, no te obligo a sentir lo mismo que yo, solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos por que... por que enserio que me gustas muchísimo -el neko seguía muy sonrojado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo- Y se que tu y Tezuka... bueno...

El prodigio solo soltó una risita divertida ante todo el teatro que armaba el neko

.-¡¿De que te ríes! -las mejillas del neko aun seguían muy rojas- Esto es algo muy serio Syu...

.-Shhh -dijo el prodigio mientras posaba uno de sus largos dedos sobre los labios del neko- Eres tan dulce Eiji -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los del neko en un casto pero dulce beso

El neko se quedo sin habla cuando Syusuke se separo

.-Yo también te quiero Eiji -una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Syusuke

Eiji sintió una enorme felicidad recorrer cada fibra de su ser, pero... aun le quedaba una duda

.-Y que hay de Tezuka?

.-Que hay con Tezuka?

.-Que tu y el no... -volvió a ser interrumpido con la risa del prodigio

.-No nekito tonto, entre Tezuka y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos

Los ojos del neko brillaron con emoción y una gran sonrisa de apodero de sus labios al momento que se le echaba encima al prodigio en un apretado y cariñoso abrazo que los llevo a ambos al suelo

.-Etto... lo siento Syusuke -dijo algo apenado, pero el otro solo rió un poco para después tomar el rostro del neko entre sus manos y posar sus labios en los dulces y tiernos de Kikumaru.

El dulce beso se convirtió en uno mas apasionado que hizo arder las mejillas del neko. Fue entonces que rompieron el contacto al escuchar unas voces muy cerca del lugar en el que estaban, las voces les parecieron extrañamente conocidas.

.-Suéltame Momo! -esa era claramente la voz de Echizen, y al parecer estaba con Momoshiro

.-No quiero! -el mayor se aferro mas a Ryoma para después plantar un beso sobre sus labios e ir bajando en dirección a su cuello

.-No! detente -alcanzo a decir el menor- Alguien puede vernos... nnnh

.-Te avergüenzas de mi? -dijo separándose

.-No es eso... -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

.-Entonces no veo ningún problema -Momoshiro volvió a tomar posesión de los labios de Echizen

.-Dejémoslos solos -dijo Syusuke con una gran sonrisa en los labios

.-Vaya, no sabia que Ochibi y Momo-chan estaban juntos o.o

.-Llevan ya buen tiempo, pero eso no importa -dándole un rápido beso a Eiji- Vamos a mi casa? -Eiji noto una sonrisa un tanto extraña en los labios del prodigio, pero no logro distinguir de que se trataba, grave error.

.-Claro -el neko sonrió inocente y se puso de pie junto con Syusuke, quien seguía con aquella extraña sonrisa- Te quiero -dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo del prodigio con fuerza y caminaban en dirección a la entrada de la escuela

.-Yo también te quiero Eiji

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es algo cortito... pero espero y le guste a mi amore TwT... Bua! voy a necesitar un buen golden pair después de esto ...

Espero que te guste mi amore! - lo hice solo para ti! n0n

Feliz San Valentine a todos! n-n... Y no se acostumbren ¬¬... q mis demas fics de PoT seran golden Pair ¬

Te amo Napy! n0n

SAYONARA

(...¨¨kIzNa-ChAn¨¨...)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, este es un regalo de San Valentine para mi Love. El año pasado me regaño xq la historia no tenia leemos, así q ahora le pongo.

ADVERTENCIA: FIC YAOI Y ADEMAS **LEEMON,** entendido? Si este genero NO LES GUSTA evítense leerlo. Es un -escalofrío- Dream Pair T.TU (Mira lo mucho q te amo! mi primero fic leemos y será de esta pareja T.T)

IMPORTANTE: Gente, no se confundan, a mi NO me gusta el Dream Pair (soy Goleen Pair de corazón) pero a my Love le encanta, así q... aquí tienen el fic. Disfruten el producto de mi sufrimiento:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos jóvenes caminaban felices y tomados de la mano, ante las malas miradas de algunos, los ojos iluminados y cuchicheos de algunas y la indiferencia de otros. Así siguieron hasta llegar a la casa del Fuji, al parecer en esta no se encontraba nadie...

Subieron entonces hasta la habitación del genio. El Fuji dejo la carta y el chocolate en su buró mientras el otro se sentaba inocentemente en la cama del castaño.

El genio del tennis se acerco con una sonrisa al neko, inclinándose sobre este hasta plantarle un enorme beso en los suaves labios. Disfruto del delicioso contacto, pero ansió más que ese simple roce. Poco a poco el dulce y casto beso fue convirtiéndose en uno más húmedo y apasionado, cuando el Fuji le pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en la casta boca del jugado acrobático.

Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas ante la intensidad del beso, especialmente las del inexperto pelirrojo. Fuji fue inclinándose más sobre Eiji hasta que le recostó sobre la cama.

Un gemido estalló en la boca de Eiji cuando sintió sobre si la presión del cuerpo caliente de su "amigo". Entonces reacciono, cuando este aventuro su pálida mano bajo sus ropas sintiendo su suave piel y causándole repentinos y placenteros escalofríos. El neko alejo un poco al castaño, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada nerviosa.

.-Fu.Fuji... Q.qué... Qué estas...? -fue lo único que alcanzo a decir con su voz entrecortada por la agitada acción de hace poco.

El genio sonrió- Te estoy dando tu presente de San Valentine, Eiji-kun -el neko pudo notar una extraña sonrisa en los labios del castaño- Así que, acéptalo o me sentiré muy triste -la misma sonrisa de siempre era la que se veía en el rostro del Fuji, que apreciaba con deleite el rostro sonrojado y dudoso del pelirrojo.

Antes de que el neko pudiese decir o pensar algo mas, los labios del Fuji acallaron toda queja o duda.

Los gemidos estallaban en la garganta del pelirrojo ante cada roce de aquella mano traviesa que ahora se encontraba jugueteando con sus tetillas. Nunca había sentido sensaciones semejantes, y por ello mismo, su piel era bastante sensible al más mínimo roce.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo o cuando, la camisa del chico gatuno ya se encontraba tirada en el suelo de la habitación, mientras que el castaño ahora ocupara su boca, no en los labios de Eiji, sino en su cuello, brindándole incontables besos, lamidas y mordisqueos, dejándole leves marcas que indicaban su pertenencia.

Eiji agradeció a todos los nekos del mundo por que en la casa del Fuji no se encontraba nadie mas que ellos dos, ya que sus gemidos eran todo, menos silenciosos. Pero por mas que quisiese no podía evitar aquello, y era motivo el que su ahora amante parecía bastante experto en ese ámbito. Se pregunto si acaso Fuji ya habría tenido otros amantes, pero de inmediato este pensamiento desapareció junto con cualquier otro pensamiento coherente cuando sintió como el Fuji ahora brindaba atención a sus tetillas, no con sus manos, sino con su boca.

Aquellas salvajes caricias resultaban verdaderamente deliciosas, el neko comenzó a sentir como su pantalón apretaba en "aquella" zona de su cuerpo, la cual rogaba incesantemente por la atención del castaño.

El neko tampoco quería sentirse inútil en aquel juego pasional. Así que tímida y torpemente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su koi, el otro sonrió pensando en lo tierno que se veía su neko intentando tomar partido en aquello, pero sabia que era su primera vez y se encontraba bastante nervioso.

Tomo sus manos y le sonrió- Tranquilo Eiji-kun. Este es mi regalo para ti, así que tu solo disfruta -dijo esto con un tono sensual que hizo estremecer al pelirrojo, quien solo asintió de manera nerviosa.

Así continuaron las caricias por parte de Syusuke, mientras los gemidos de Eiji inundaban por completo la habitación. De un momento a otro, Eiji ya se encontraba desnudo, totalmente a merced de la lujuria del genio del tennis, quien saboreaba con delicia el erecto miembro del pelirrojo.

Gemidos era todo lo que lograba salir de entre los deliciosos labios del pelirrojo, el placer que sentía era demasiado, y creía que se correría en cualquier momento si las cosas continuaban tal cual.

Pero justo antes de llegar a su clímax, Syusuke abandono su miembro con una sonrisa en los labios, ante un gemido molesto por parte del pelirrojo.

.-Aun no es momento -le sonrió de manera un tanto extraña- Quiero que nos corramos juntos Eiji-kun -ante esto solo coloco sus dedos frente a la boca del pelirrojo, quien al parecer no entendía aquella directa indirecta.

El otro rió divertido ante la inocencia de su compañero, pero de inmediato susurro "Lamelos", cosa que segundos después un tímido neko comenzó a hacer. Lamió cada dedo del Fuji hasta que estos quedaron totalmente humedecidos. Acerco sus dedos a la entrada del pelirrojo, metiendo uno lentamente, sabiendo lo estrecha que debería estar la entrada de su koi.

Un gemido de dolor y placer mezclados fue lo que escapo de los labios de Eiji. Fuji comenzó a mover su dedo en forma circular tratando de dilatar más la entrada del neko para evitar hacerle daño.

Así pues, hicieron lo mismo los otros dos dedos, hasta que la entrada del pelirrojo se encontraba lista para el invasor. Retiro sus dedos, con un gemido de disgusto por parte de Eiji, para después introducir lentamente su miembro, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible.

Cuando entro finalmente, se quedo allí unos momentos para que el cuerpo de su amante se acostumbrase a él, luego que le sintió mas relajado, comenzó a moverse lentamente.

No mucho después, se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos jóvenes enamorados en la pasión del momento. Los movimientos rápidos de caderas que enloquecían al neko. Las embestidas se volvían a cada momento mas violentas, hasta que ambos ya no pudieron resistirlo mas, uno se corrió dentro de su San Valentine y el otro en sus vientres.

El castaño salio del interior de Eiji, recostándose a un lado del agitado neko, ambos intentando normalizar sus respiraciones.

.- ¿Te gusto? -pregunto rato después el genio del tennis, cuando ya ambos se encontraban bajo las sabanas y descansando del "jueguito" de hace unos minutos.

El otro se sonrojo ante aquello, pero luego le miro con una gran sonrisa- Por supuesto.

.- Me alegro -dijo sonriendo- Porque aunque no te hubiera gustado seguiría haciéndolo (L) -contesto con una sonrisa divertida, con el simple fin de molestar al neko.

.-Syusuke no etchi! -chillo el pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrojadas furiosamente, pero con una gran felicidad en su corazón por alfil estar junto al hombre que amaba... El cual, aunque fuese un pervertido y sádico en ocasiones, era quien había ganado su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me da coraje que escribí mas rápido esto que no me gusta, que las historias q si me gustan, las cuales tengo pendientes desde hace buen rato 9.9U

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi no. Y no por que me haya quedado horrible, sino por que ODIO EL DREAM PAIR!!

Bueno Love, espero estés feliz, ahora tengo traumas de por vida! T.T

Criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, pedidos de Goleen Pair XD son bien recibidos en un review. SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!


End file.
